Memories
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: Ron is remembering all the times he and Hermione had spent together.


**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story, belong to J.K Rowling. I am not profiting from this story, meaning I am making no money. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ron sat down in the chair shaking with nervousness, worry, impatience and excitement. He was sweating as he ran a shaky hand through his red locks on his head. He had sweat on his upper lip and brow. He gripped the side of the chair with sweaty hands as he laid back and closed his eyes trying to shut out all sounds. He smiled as he remembered the time he asked Hermione out, it had been so awkward.   
  
_Ron had decided that he would ask her out now. He was nervous that she would say no and be disgusted that _he_, Ronald B. Weasley, would ask _her_, Hermione Granger, out. He saw her sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room when they got back from practice. He didn't know how to ask her. He was in love with her and there was no point in denying it. He had fallen in love with her since the first time he saw her cry. He looked at Ginny who had been sitting with Seamus Finnigan; he never really did like the fact that he had fancied Ginny for a while now. He walked up to Hermione's chair and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Erm... Hermione? Could I speak to you, uh... privately for a few minutes?" he asked, trying to not sound so nervous. She looked at him and nodded. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. He walked to a corner and turned around so he was not the one in the corner. If she said no, he wanted to be able to get away as fast as he could. He looked at her, his ears going red. He could feel the heat growing in his fac.e   
  
"Willyougooutwithme?" he had asked it so fast that she had only caught, "will" and "me".   
  
"Um... Could you repeat that and say it slower," she said as she bit her bottom lip. _Why is Ron so nervous? I'm his best friend. _She thought with uncertainty and curiosity.   
  
"Will you, er... That is, would you, uh... Hermione? I'm in... damn it. Will you go out with me?" he asked in a rush but not so fast as to where she wouldn't understand him. She stood there with her mouth open, unable to believe what he had just asked her. She wouldn't dare hope that this was not a dream. Was he really asking her out? Before she could answer him, he started to back away with hurt, pain, and anger evident on his face and in his voice. "I'm sorry, I should have known that, well anyway... I uh... I've got to go," he said and began to sprint up to the sixth year boy's dormitory. He heard her call his name but he was too upset to stop.   
  
He ran into his room and locked the door. He wanted to be alone. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that she would do that. She was, clearly, thinking of a way to turn him down nicely so he wouldn't be hurt. He must have been nutters to ask her to be his girlfriend. They had been best friends for _six years_. He heard some shuffling in the room and looked towards Harry's bed. He was surprised to see Harry laying on the bed, unblinking at the ceiling.   
  
"Harry, mate, what are you doing up here?" he asked when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Harry just groaned and covered his face. Ron thought that this behaviour was odd, was he sick?  
  
"Ginny," he said in a muffled voice. Ron was quite taken aback by hearing his sister's name. Harry was up here all alone because of Ginny? How absurd, surely Harry didn't feel anything more towards his sister.   
  
"Ginny? Well Harry, she's a handful. I hope you can handle her," he said when Harry didn't continue. They heard a knock on the door. Ron got up and opened the door. His heart constricted when he saw Hermione at the door. He opened it wider so she could step into the room. Harry saw that they wanted to be alone so he stood up and left, winking at Ron.   
  
When Harry was gone Ron went and sat down on his bed. He didn't want to look at her. He felt her sit next to him, and he could feel the heat radiating from her body.   
  
"Ron, please look at me. I can't say this if you don't look at me," she said, trying to get him to turn around.   
  
"Then don't say it," he knew he was being difficult, but he was hurt. He had too much pride to show that he was hurt.  
  
"I want to say it. Please look at me Ron. You are so difficult. Look at me now," she said sounding just like his mother when he refused to do as she said. He turned so he was facing her and looked at her face. She was so beautiful. "You wouldn't let me say this down in the Common Room. You came up hear before I could say anything to you. What I want to say Ron, is that I would love to go out with you." He sat there staring at her in unbelief. Had she just said yes? He could jump around and dance, he was so happy. He looked at her and they both looked away, they're faces heating up.   
  
"So uh... what do we do now?" he asked trying to sound as if it was no big deal. He saw her shrug out of the corner of his eye. He looked at her again and took her face in his hands. He looked at her and lightly kissed her lips. When she responded by opening her mouth, he drank her. He could feel the room spinning slightly as he pulled away. He laid his forehead on hers. "I have wanted to do that for a long time. I love you," he said as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks.   
  
"I love you too, " she whispered against his lips. When they pulled apart, they decided to go and tell Harry. He took her hand and they walked down the stairs together. Ron looked for Harry who to his surprise was talking to Ginny quietly. Her face broke into a smile and she threw her arms around his neck. He held her around the waist and kissed her soundly on the lips. People who saw that take place broke into catcalls and whistles.   
  
Ron and Hermione made their way over to the two who were holding each other now. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned around, on arm still around his sister's waist. Ginny looked at the two of them and noticed that their hands were laced together and squealed. She hugged Hermione who was blushing now.   
  
"I knew it! I'm so happy for you," she said as they hugged. They whispered something to each other and broke into giggles. Harry and Ron watched them.   
  
"You had better take care of Ginny," he said with authority in his voice.   
  
"I will, I love her. I am happy for you Ron, even if it did take you six years," and together they all walked out of the Common Room.  
  
_Ron remembered that day as if it had happened just last night. He heard a scream of pain and felt as if he was going to be sick. Pain, too much pain. He sat in the chair, and the memories of they're wedding night drifted to his head. He smiled as he remembered the ceremony.   
_  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" All of his brothers were standing in the room getting ready. George was standing next to Ron and was talking to him.   
  
"Of course I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be?" His fingers were shaking as he tried to tie the tie. He got it in a knot and George chuckled and helped him with it.   
  
"Well, one, you're eighteen and you both are fresh out of school, and you're shaking something horrid." Ron gave him one of those nervous glances you get when you know the other is right. When George had tied the tie he gave Ron a hardy clap on the shoulder. "It could be worse... she could be pregnant." Ron's eyes widen at his comment. They had never gone that far, and George was making jokes about it.   
  
The door opened and Harry walked inside. Ron let out a sigh of relief, and George started laughing. Harry looked over at Ron and gave a smile. "They're almost ready. They'll be ready in ten minutes or so." Ron sat down shakily, and Bill came over and sat down next to him.   
  
"I can't believe you're getting married. And at eighteen. That's young. Fleur and me didn't get married until about two years ago. I was... quite a bit older than you guys are. That much is obvious, I'm an old man." He said with a laugh. Ron gave a nervous laugh. The door opened and Mr. Weasley came in.   
  
"All right people, show time." And with that they were left to get out into the sanctuary. Ron and Harry took their respectful places. Harry was his best man and Ginny was the maid of honour. Since Ginny was still in school she and Harry couldn't get married. Ron looked over the crowd and smiled when he saw both his parents and Hermione' s parents sitting together. They were having a Wizarding Wedding and Ron knew the consequences of getting married with the Wizarding Wedding, once your bound, there's no escaping it.  
  
The great oak doors opened up and Ron looked up to see Ginny in front. He heard Harry's intake of breath and felt bad for him. He had wanted to get married now, but they couldn't. The bride's maids were in a half circle covering the bride from his eyes. They started to walk towards him, and as they separated, and came to sit on the benches in front of him, he saw Hermione. She was dressed in a white flowing dress that came to a puddle at her feet and the sleeves came to her hips. She was holding a bouquet of red roses and her veil covered her face completely so he couldn't see her face. As her father and she made the way down the aisle, he saw how long her train was. When she reached him, they turned towards Dumbledore and he nodded to Ron, so he could pull the veil up over her head. He reached up with shaking fingers and lifted it over her face and gasped when he saw her. She looked beautiful.   
  
"Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you so understand that this wedding is to be forever till, death shall do you part?"   
  
"I do," Ron said as he found his voice and licked his lips nervously.   
  
"And do you Miss. Hermione Anne Granger, understand that this wedding is to be forever till, death shall do you part?"   
  
"I do," her voice came out soft and whispered through the air.   
  
"Will both of you please kneel on the pillows?" They did as they were told and got down on their knees. "Mr. Weasley, please give me your left hand, and Miss. Granger your right." They held out their hands and each of them saw the other shaking. Dumbledore grasped their hands and laid Ron's on hers. He raised his wand and conjured a silvery looking piece of cloth and with his wand wove it around they're hands till it was tight. "I am going to ask both of you again, do you understand that this wedding is to be forever till, death shall do you both part?"  
  
"I do," they said in unison.  
  
"Then let these two people Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss. Hermione Anne Granger become one, till death do them part," he said and with that, began to speak in Latin. As he spoke a red cloud surrounded Ron as a white hue surrounded Hermione. They felt as if some invisible force was jerking them and then it settled down and he quit speaking. Dumbledore made a movement for them to stand and they did.   
  
"Miss. Hermione Anne Granger is now Mrs. Hermione Anne Weasley. Mr. Weasley, you may now kiss your wife."   
  
Ron turned towards Hermione and leaned in to her. He lightly brushed his lips upon hers, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his hand on her neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, the whole church exploded in applauds and shouts from the family._   
_  
_A scream broke his thoughts and a shout came from the room his wife was in. He ran into the room to see her shaky and sweating. When she saw him a fire of anger lit up in her eyes and she began to scream at him.   
  
"I hate you Ronald Weasley! You will never touch me again! I hate you goddamn it! You did this to me!" she shouted and after that she let out an ear-piercing scream. He was shocked beyond anything and walked up to her taking her hand in his. She squeezed it and then lay back against the bed. She looked at him with love in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ron, I don't mean it," she said when she saw his face. His father had told him that women, while giving birth, would yell at them and say obscenities. He saw the pain she was in and if he could he would switch places with her. She began to squeeze his hand again as another contraction overcame her. She screamed and the Healers looked at Ron and nodded.   
  
"It's time," he said and with that they began to tell her to push. She pushed and squeezed his hand. She screamed again and lay back panting.   
  
"I can't do this Ron, I can't. Please, don't make me do this," she was begging him to take the pain away and he felt as if a knife had been stabbed in his heart.   
  
"It's okay love, just a few more minutes and it will all be over. I promise. You can do this, just push," he said. She leaned forward and pushed with all her might. The Healer motioned for Ron to look and he saw a baby's head. He felt as if the room was spinning and the assistant asked if he was all right.   
  
"No, I'm not all right, would be if you saw a head sticking out of your wife like that?" he asked and Hermione screamed and pushed some more.   
  
"I hate you Ronald Weasley! I hate you!" she yelled at him as she pushed. They heard a babies cry and the Healer took the child and handed it to the assistant.   
  
"Just one more time, you can do it," the Healer said as he reached inside her trying to feel for something. "I've got it, now all you have to do is push."  
  
Her screams echoed through the room and after a few more minutes they heard another babies cry. Ron was amazed. Twins. He had had twins. She had the afterbirth and it looked well, no tears or anything. After the children were cleaned, they brought them to Ron and Hermione. Ron held one of the twins in his arms and they felt so light. It was a boy, and he had a little red fuzz on his small head. Ron was so happy he could dance. He was a father. He had had a son. He looked at the small bundle in his arms and looked at Hermione who had tears running down her face.   
  
"Is it a boy?" Ron asked as Hermione looked at him. She shook her head. A girl. He had had a girl and a boy. He smiled. "This one is a boy," he said and they laughed. He walked closer to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said as she looked at her son.   
  
"What are we going to name them?" Hermione asked, she was tired and he could tell that she needed to sleep.  
  
"How about, William and Elizabeth?" She smiled and nodded. She lay back against the pillows. He took Elizabeth in his arms. He wanted to show the family. He walked out of the ward and down the hall into the waiting room. Everyone was sitting there. Ginny, who was six months pregnant, was sitting with Harry. Fred and George noticed Ron first and jumped up.   
  
"So what do you have?" They asked at the same time. Now, everyone had seen Ron and they were standing up excitedly. Fred and George had three children each already and their wives were pregnant again. Percy had two, Charlie had five, and Bill had three. Ginny was expecting and all her brothers babied her. She was the youngest and the smallest, reaching about five-foot-five. Harry, who was a good six-foot-one was quite a bit taller than her. Ron was the tallest of the family, reaching six-foot-five and a half. Hermione was about Ginny's height.   
  
"I have twins, a boy and a girl," he said as the family broke in applauds and laughter. "William and Elizabeth, two of the greatest rulers," he said as they came over to hug him and look at the children. Ron walked back into the ward and Hermione was sitting up. He had both the children and her tired face broke into a smile.   
  
"Let me hold them," she said when he was close enough. She took them in her arms and burst into tears again. He shushed her and kissed her on the lips.   
  
"It's okay love, I am happy too," he said.   
  
"I love you so much," they whispered to each other and together they stayed in the same position.   
  
****A/N: I hope you liked it. I just had a sudden thought to write this and then I saw that CM had a challenge so I figured, why not? Lol. This is a one-shot and I hope you really like it.   
  
**


End file.
